age is just a number
by wwedivaroadie123
Summary: 19 year old nicole is kicked out of her wealthy parents house because she wants to persue he dream of wrestling.she soon meets the 33 year old straight edge superstar him self cm punk. when the two are forced to travel together some stange things happen. will age just be a number? rated m for later chapters


Hey guys I'm new to fan-fic I thought of this story a few months ago I posted it on another website but I thought more people would like it since it is a CM Punk fan-fic. I seem to notice a lot of Punk fans on here. So I hope y'all like it. The story is called, Age is Just a Number. _ I will be changing a few things around and I know you cant just get a job for wwe this easy but hey this is fanfiction I can make it that easy. I *I do not own wwe or cm punk I just own my oc s_

**Chapter one**

_My name is Nicole Marie Clooney. I know what you're thinking and no I am no way related to George Clooney but I must say he is very good looking .Anyway I was raised in a middle class neighborhood in Los Angles ,I went to private school, was cheer captain I am pretty and got all the really cute boys. But something I have always wanted to do was wrestle ever since I saw wrestlingfor the first time I wanted to do it. My parents do not approve of my wanting to wrestle so they kicked me out. But 2 weeks later I got a call from vince mcmahon asking me to come to WWE headquarters and here I am._

****punk pov****

For the love of jeebus I can not believe the old son of a bitch wants to see me knowing him he probably wants to fine me or make me go on some lame media tour..

"oh my god" I look down me being in my own thoughts I bumped into what looked like a very large child or a small yet cute girl.

"whats a little girl like you doing walking around here by yourself trying to find your leader john cena?"

"For your information I am not a little girl I am 19 years old and no I do not like cena . I am here for an interview with MR. Mcmahon." She snapped back.

"Well the old coot wants to see me too I'll take you to him."

***nicki pov**

Who in the hell does this jerk think he is I mean come on really? First he bumps into me then calls me a child now he is helping me. God I think my father was right most of tthese people are crazy.

We finaly come to a stop to a large wooden door that says "vince Mcmahon chairman". I rasie my hand to knock and punk just opend the door like he owns the damn place.

*no pov*

"ahh I see you two have met" said vince "more like ran into and about flattend but you know same difference" said Nicole "now lets get down to bissness Phil meat your new travel partner Nicole."

"WHAT!? I am not babysitting some cena loving 12 year old kid." Said punk

"I told you I am 19. And I do not worship cena what the hell is your problem."

"vince there has to be someone else that you can give her to besides I travel with kofi."

"acctualy punk, this was kofi's idea " cut in the coo paul levesque aka triple h

"fuck I should have never made fun of the celtics or ate his ice cream." Said phil

"this meating is finished here I have another meating to handle. Said vince" after they left the office punk says "ok get your shit so we can leave before you fateful leader cena arrives ."

"I told you…" she was interrupted by the straight edge superstar mimicking a girls voice " oh my god its john cena he is so dreamy oh my god becky his eyes are soo dreamy and that butt uhhh he is soooooo mine….no ash he is mine …. . …."\

Punk was shortly interrupted when Nicole punched him in the stomach. "finaly you shut up."

They shortly leave headquarters.

***cena pov.***

"hey punk thanks for saying I was dreamy and that I had a nice butt"

"cena I was only acting simply trying to prove a point"

''Shurreeeee you were punkey" said the girl with phil

This girl must be pretty special to him she got away with calling him punkey. He punched me for calling him that.

*Phil pov*

Girl got some balls she stood up to me and called me punkey to my face I think she might be ok.

"come on shortie we need to get g=to the next town."


End file.
